you live me alone, my sunny?
by yurihye
Summary: ku rasa aku mulai membenci keramaian. Mulai membenci cahaya. Cahay terlalu menyilau kan dan membuat aku bisa melihat segala nya. Kegelapan kembalilah pada at ini aku memerlukan mu
1. you live me alone, my sunny

**You live me alone**

my sunny Nama ku uchiha sasuke.  
Usoa ku 15 tahun (sebentar lagi 16 tahun).  
Aku bersekolah di konoha high school kelas 1-1. Menurut para siswa di sekolah ku aku adalah gadis yg sangat di perhitungkan (bisa di bilang di segani). Punya paras nan cantik, tubuh yang profesional (menurut mereka) bener benar wanita idaman. Di tambah lagi aku anak keluarga bermarga uchiha. Keluarga yang sangat di pandang. Yang mempunyai perusahaan yang bisa di bilang memprngaruhi perekonpmian dunia. Ck putri semata wayang keluarga uchiha?

.

.

.

Aku memiliki seorang kekasih.  
Panggil saja dia namikaze naruto.  
Putra tunggal dari keluarga bermarga namikaze. Nama namikaze memang tak jauh dari kata tampan dan kaya. Image itu lah yg selalu melekat ke pada namikaze minato. Dan sekarang telah turun ke pada anak nya. Ya si naruto itu

.

.

.

Kami telah berhubungan selama tiga tahun lama nya dan sudah pernah putus nyambung sebanyak dua kali. Aku bersumpah pada diri ku sendiri, jika aku kami berpisah untuk yang ketiga kali nya, aku benar benar tak kan kembali lagi ke pelukan nya. Selama kami berhubungan, naruto adalah orang yang sudah menjadi cahaya ku selama ini. Dia adalah matahari ku. Namun sekarang, matahari ku mulai menjauh. Dia mulai meredup. Seakan mulai menghilang. Aku mulai kehilangan cahaya ku.

"sasuke.." sapa sakura membuyar kan lamunan ku

"hn" jwb ku acuh

"ini sudah jam istirahat, ayo kita makan" ajak ino seraya menarik narik lengan ku

"hn" jwb ku masih acuh

"ah.. lama ayo sakura, tenten, hinata. Kta seret dia." Ucap ino kesal . Tenten, ino,sakura dan hinata pun menyeret ku. Aku kesal dan berontak namun tenaga mereka berempat lebih besar daripada tenaga ku yang seorang diri.

"hei.. apa apaan kalian" protes ku namun mereka tak perduli

.

.

.

Mereka memang teman yg menyebalkan. Tapi hanya mereka lah yang dapat mengerti aku (tidak terlalu sih). Dan hanya mereka lah yang tahan dengan sifat cuek dan dingin ku. Ya aku memang cuek

.

.

"hei sasuke.. kau mau pesan apa? Di sini ada shandwich, soup kacang (toge) dan beberapa makanan lain nya" tanya sakura

"hn .. aku sedang diet" ucap ku agak jutek krna mereka memaksa aku kekantin. Perasaan ku tidak enak belakangan ini.

"apa apaan kau ini. Sudah se perfec itu masih mau diet?" ucap ino kesal

"sudah lah ino. Sasu chan pasti sedang tidak mood makan. Pesan lah minuman saja sasu chan" nasihat hinata lembut

"hn .. pesan kan aku jus tomat" ucap sasuke datar

"aku mau shandwich, hinata" ucap ino

"aku juga" ucap sakura dan tenten serentak

"baik lah akan aku pesan kan" ucap hinata lembut

"sas.. apa kau baik baik saja? Kau memang dingin. Tapi kau lebih dingin sekarang" tanya tenten penasaran

"hn" jawab ku acuh

"apa itu gara gara naruto?" tanya sakura seraya menatap sasuke dengan pandangn menyelidik. Pertanyaan sakura memang tepat sasaran. Dan berhasil membuat mood naruto down seketika. (skak math :v)

"hn" jawab sasuke berusaha untuk tenang. Setenang yang dia bisa

"sudah kuduga" ucap sakura datar

"apa kau sangat menyayangi naruto, sas?" tanya sakura. Seperti ngin mengungkap kan sesuatu

"hn"

"ya.. aku bisa melihat nya. Tapi kau tak bisa mengungkap kan nya kan, sas?" tanya ino

"hn .. aku sedang labil ino" akhir nya sasuke membuka mulut nya

"ya kau sedang M. Aku mengerti" ucap tenten faham

"naruto seharus nya faham. Kalau aku itu sedang labil. Tapi lihat. Dia hnya membalas kecuekan ku. Dan masa masa seprti ini lah aku memerlukan perhatian dia. Tapi.. " ucapan naruto terhenti.

Sakura, ino, dan tenten hnya bisa tertegun. Baru pertama kali ini mereka mendengar sasuke berbicara sepanjang itu

"kau benar benar sedang labil sas" ucap mereka (masih tertegun)

"pesanan datang" ucap hinata yg tiba tiba datang

"akhir nya datang juga. Aku sudah lapar ini" ucap tenten

"barusan kalian membicarakan apa?" tanya hinata penasaran

"masalah cinta teman kita yang satgu ini" ucap ino seraya melirik ke arah sasuke

"ah .. naruto ya" ucap hinata sedikit menunduk

"hn .. aku memang sedang labil" ucap sasuke singkat

.

.

.

Di sisi lain, naruto dan kawan kawan sedang asik bercanda ria.  
Naruto tetap seperti biasa nya, seperti tidak ada yg terjadi. Benar benar membuat sasuke sangat sesak

"tak sadar kah kau naruto? Saat ini aku perhatian mu. Dan di masa labil ku ini. Seharus nya kau mengerti. Bukan nya malah membalas kecuekan ku" ucap sasuke dalam hati Sasuke pergi meninggal kan teman teman nya. Tak menhirau kan panggilan dari teman teman nya. Seolah telinga nya telah tertutup amarah .

"ku rasa aku mulai membenci keramaian. Mulai membenci cahaya. Cahay terlalu menyilau kan dan membuat aku bisa melihat segala nya. Kegelapan kembalilah pada ini aku memerlukan mu" ucap sasuke dalam hati

Bersambung...


	2. you live me alone, my sunny?

**maaf aga lama posting soal nya lagi MID semester u.u **

**arigatou yang udh mw ngerievew xD**

**Ini chapter ke dua you live me alone, my sunny? . Gomen di cahpter pertama tidak keterangan nya atau basabasi nya - sakking amatir nya yuri :v**

**Salam kenal. Yuri akan lebih sering berkarya :D**

**Arigatou bwt yg sudah mw membaca fic ngabal yuri ini :D**

**Disclaimers : om masasi kisi kisi moto :v**

**pairing : narufemsasu**

**rate : M**

**warning : cerita ini ngabal, typo,alur kecepetan, bahsa ga baku, curhat**

**sasuke: 15 th (mau 16)**

**naruto: 17 th**

**You alive me alone, my sunny? Part 2**

"hai sasuke" panggil ino dan tenten

"sasuke.." ucap hinata sendu

Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengindah kan panggilan teman nya itu. Sasuke berlari terus berlari dan terus berlari. Hingga dia tak sanggup lagi untuk berlari.

.

.

Rasa lelah telah melanda nya . tubuh nya ambruk di rerumputan taman yg basah. Krna saat itu hujan sedang melanda. Tubuh nya basah sasuke menggigil. Aura dingin menusuk sanubari nya.

"kau tega naruto... kau tega pada ku. Prnah kah kau benar benar perduli pada ku? Apakah yang kau kata kan selama ini benar? Apakah semua janji yang kau ucap kan akan kau tepati? Entah kenapa, aku tak yakin."

"apa kau tak merasakan apa pun saat aku tinggal kan. Kau terlihat biasa saja naruto. Kau tetap tertawa tetap tetap bercanda bersama temn teman mu ck menyebal kan. Seolah aku bukan siapa siapa, seperti aku ini tidak ada. Lihat aku sekarang menyendiri. Jika kau tidak bahagia bersama ku. Tidak apa apa kok. Kau boleh meninggal kan ku. Asal kau bahagia. Bahkan di saat seperti ini aku sama sekali tidak menangis.. bukan tidak menangis .. tapi aku sudah tak sanggup untuk menangis" batin sasuke .

Pandangan mata nya mulai membuyar. Dingin nya hujan semakin menusuk tubuh nya. Setelah ini dia hanya bisa pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi.. dan akhir nya sasuke pun pingsan.

"sasuke.."

Sasuke mendengar seseorang meanggil manggil nama nya . terdengar sangat menghawatir kan diri nya.

"sasu chan sadar lah"

"sudah lah hinata. Ambil kan nii san air kompres untuk sasuke."

"ba baik neji nii"

"ukh .. di mna aku" tanya sasuke. Sasuke berusaha membangun kan tubuh nya badan nya terasa begitu lemas, kepala mnya terasa berat dan sakit.

"sasuke kau sudah sadar? Syukur lah. Akan lebih baik kau berbaring dulu. Demam mu tinggi sekali" ucap seorang pria itu sangat lembut

"ini air kompres nya neji-nii"

"hi-hinata? Aku di mana?" tanya sasuke

"istirahat dulu lah di sini sasu chan. Aku akan mengompres mu. Kau sekarang berada di kediaman ku. Kediaman hyuuga" jawab hinata seraya mengompres keningku. Aku melirik seorang pria yg bru saja di panggil neji nii oleh hinata .

"dia kakak sepupu ku sasu chan . nama nya hyuuga neji." Ucap hinata faham apa yg ingin di tanyakan sasuke saat itun.

"sa salam ukh" ucap sasuke terputus kala dia ingin mengucap kan salam kenal dan membangun kan tubuh nya

"sudah lah sasuke. Berbaring lah saja. Aku tahu kau sedang kenal juga sasuke" ucap neji seraya menunjukan senyum nan tulus ke pada sasuke.

"tidur lah sasuke. Besok aku dan neji nii mengantar mu pulang" ucap hinata

"hn" jawab nya

"oyasumi sasu chan" ucap hinata

"oyasumi" balas sasuke

Hinata dan neji pun menghilang di balik pintu. sasuke pun menutup mata nya dan tertidur .

Malam pun berganti siang. Seperti yg di katakan hinata. Dia akan mengantar kan sasuke pulang kekediaman nya. Sesampai nya di kekediaman uchiha. Mereka di sambut oleh beberapa pelayan yang memang mengenal sosok mereka ini. Sosok hyuuga.

"ah nona sasuke" ucap salah satu pelayan

"apa yg terjadi kepada nona tuan" tanya nya lagi

"dia ku temukan pingsan di taman. Lalu aku membawa nya pulang kekediaman hyuuga untuk di rawat" ucap neji

"silah kan masuk tuan dan nona hyuuga" ucap pelayan itu ramah

Neji membawa sasuke yang masih tertidur itu ke dalam kamar nya. Meletakan nya di tempat tidur.

"apa yang terjadi dengan putri ku" tiba tiba terdengar suara sosok wanita di arah belakang hinata dan neji

"ano .. bibi . saya rasa sasuke demam" jawab hinata

"ya.. tadi para maid sudah menceritakan semua. Kenapa dia bisa seperti ini. Sasuke memang dingin. Tapi tak pernah sampai seperti ini. Dia benar benar tidak bersemangat" ucap mikoto khawatir seraya membelai lembut tiraian rambut sasuke.

"dia sedang ada masalah bibi mikoto. Dengan naruto" ucap hinata seraya mengeluarkan senyum yang tampak getir.

"kekasih nya ya?"

"ia. Maaf bibi. Aku harus sekolah. Saya pamit dulu" uicap hinata tergesa gesa

"ah baik lah hati hati hinata. Terima kasih sudah merawat naruto semalaman ini"ucap mikoto

Sosok hinata pun menghilang di belakang pintu. dan tinggal neji yang masih menemani sasuke.

"hm bibi. Apa itachi ada?" tanya neji sopan

"ah dia ada di kamar nya. Susul saja dia" ucap mikoto seray meningal kan neji

"oh ya.. terima kasih atas semua nya neji. Kalau bukan kamu yang menemukan nya. Mungkin sasuke sudah.."ucap mikoto terputus. Sosok mikoto pun hilang di balim pintu. neji pun meninggal kan sasuke. Membiar kan nya untuk beristirahat. Neji faham kalau masalah yang sasuke hadapi itu bukan masalah yg ringan.

.

.

.

Neji memutus kan untuk bertemu dengan itachi. Untuk menyapa teman yang pernah stu kampus dengan nya.

bersambung

**selesai chapter 2 nya xD **

**maaf kalau kurang panjang dan tidak memuaskan u.u (di gebug reader) **

**dan nantikan chapter 3 nya jika anda mau :* jaa ne**

**tunggu yuri tahun depan ngepost nya #di siksa di bunuh di aniyaya **

**bercnda minna :P **

**yuri bakal upload secepat nya :) see yaa, jaa nee, bye bye, selamat tinggal, sampai jumpa #di lempar panci oleh reader**


End file.
